Guía básica del ninja para sobrevivir a Naruto
by Dark Phinx
Summary: Cuando Sasuke regresa a Konoha, recibe de su antiguo sensei un interesante pergamino. ¿Una guía para sobrevivir a Naruto? ¿Elaborada por varios ninjas? Lo que Sasuke nunca pensó, era la forma en que esos ninjas eran “atacados”.Yaoi.Lemon.PWP.NarutoVarios


**Guía básica del ninja para sobrevivir a Naruto Uzumaki**

_(O Los 10 limones de Naruto Uzumaki)_

Hey, ps al fin traigo un fic algo largo. Y ps para los que no sepan q'es PWP es "Porn without plot" o "Plot, what plot?". En este fic Naurto será seme, con diez ninjas diferentes. Y ps se supone que serán tres capítulos.

* * *

**Parte I: "Curiosidad, limones y explicaciones"**

Sasuke se había dado cuenta que durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente, pocas cosas habían cambiado realmente en la villa. Tal vez ahora sus antiguos compañeros y amigos fueran algo mayores, pero definitivamente las relaciones se veían más o menos igual. Lo que sí se le hizo raro, fue la invitación a comer de Kakashi.

Habían comido en silencio durante todo el rato, lo que le extrañó aún más a Sasuke. Su parlanchín sensei había estado callado, lo que se debía a la importancia del tema que quería hablar con él. Tal vez quería hablarle sobre su estancia con Orochimaru, o las dificultades que tendría para reincorporarse a las actividades de la villa. Ambas teorías se fueron por el caño cuando Hatake colocó un delgado pergamino frente a él.

-Es muy importante, espero que lo comprendas y le des buen uso.

El jounin pagó la cuenta y salió del establecimiento. Sasuke guardó el pergamino en su bolsillo y regresó a su casa. Una vez ahí, se dispuso a leer el pergamino. No tenía gran cosa escrito, apenas nueve puntos. Lo que se le hizo curioso, fue el título: _Guía básica del ninja para sobrevivir a Naruto Uzumaki_. ¿Sobrevivir a Naruto¡De qué demonios estaban hablando¿El Kyuubi¿las bromas de Naruto? Suspiró confundido, para después analizar cada uno de los puntos del pergamino.

**1. Tener cuidado de lo _curioso _que Naruto puede llegar a ser _Cortesía: Sabaku no Gaara._**

¿Había leído bien¿Temer de la curiosidad de Naruto¿Cortesía de Gaara¿De qué rayos se trataba todo eso?

Lo que Sasuke que no sabía, y Gaara sabía de sobra, era la forma en que Naruto podía llegar a ser _curioso. _Y eso le había quedado bien claro un día que el pelirrojo tuvo que ir a Konoha para arreglar algunos asuntos diplomáticos.

_Esa tarde, después de varias horas de plática con Tsunade-sama, Gaara había decidido escapar de Kankuro. Ya lo tenía fastidiado por hablar tan mal de Shikamaru. Era de entenderse, ahora que Temari mostraba un interés creciente por el "problemático" ninja. Decidió ir al bosque, a disfrutar de algo de paz y tranquilidad. Ahí, sus planes se vieron frustrados al encontrar a la persona más escandalosa de toda la villa oculta del fuego: Naruto. Éste le saludó alegremente y fué a sentarse junto a él. Le saludó, y luego Naruto se puso a hablar y hablar y hablar sobre frivolidades, hasta que la conversación llegó a un punto más serio._

_-Gaara... yo... siempre he tenido una duda sobre tí -Gaara se perdió un momento en la conversación, cerrando los ojos, restándole importancia -. Yo quería saber si... bueno, sí tú eras todo pelirrojo..._

_Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido por las extrañas palabras de Naruto, para darse cuenta de dos cosas: primera, la mirada que le dirijía el rubio no era precisamente inocente, y segunda, el ninja de la hoja había pasado de estar sentado junto a él, a estar sentado sobre él. _

_-Naruto... yo...no sé a qué te refieres. _

_-Sí, yo quería saber si eras tooodo pelirrojo – dijo acariciando el sexo del Kazekage por encima de la ropa._

_-Na... ruto..._

_Pero el rubio no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, y aplacó sus protestas frotando sus sexos por encima de la ropa. Las mejillas de Gaara comenzaron a tomar el mismo color de su cabello, estaba verdaderamente confundido. Naruto aprovechó la ocasión, para empujarlo suavemente y de esa manera, recostarlo sobre el pasto. El rubio se tendió sobre él, y comenzó a besar su cuello. El pelirrojo comenzaba a preocuparse, y empujó un poco el cuerpo de Naruto, quien al darse cuenta de la resistencia, decidió tomar medidas más serias. Introdujo una de sus manos en los bóxers del Kazekage y comenzó a masajear ávidamente su sexo. Y la resistencia de Sabaku no, se fue a la tostada._

_Naruto empezó a desvestirlo, besando su piel, lamiendo sus pezones, besándolo con pasión. Y Gaara se dejaba hacer. Estaba demasiado exitado como para oponer resistencia. Atacó a mordidas el cuello del pelirrojo, mientras sus manos se encargaban de deshacerse de su propia ropa, y de la restante del Kazekage. Pasó sus manos por debajo del cuerpo tendido en el pasto, deslizándolas lentamente hasta llegar a sus glúteos, para tomarlos con firmeza, logrando un contacto más provocativo entre sus despiertos sexos, haciéndolo jadear. Bajó lentamente por el pecho del ninja de la arena, mientras lamía seductoramente su piel. Al llegar a su sexo, mordió la punta, escuchando sus gemidos. Lamió la extensión de su miembro, para después metérselo por completo a la boca, succionándolo. Para deleite de Naruto, Gaara no tardó en correrse en su boca, y se dispuso a entregarle la visión más erótica que había tenido en su vida: con sus dedos limpiaba los residuos de semen de su rostro, para después lamerlos sensualmente, recordándole a Gaara lo que había hecho minutos antes con su miembro. _

_Eso y la otra mano del rubio presionando suavemente el miembro del Kazekage fue todo lo que se necesitó para volver a ponerlo duro. Naruto separó las piernas de Gaara introduciendo lentamente sus dejos en la estrecha entrada del pelirrojo, preparándolo para la penetración. Cuando ya había introducido cuatro dedos en la entrada de Gaara, los retiró, para penetrarlo con fuerza, arrancando un sonoro jadeo de lo más profundo del pelirrojo. Comenzó a moverse dentro de él, haciéndolo gemir sin control. El rubio también jadaba sonoramente, lo que exitaba aún más a Gaara, quien dejó de acariciar la espalda de Naruto para hacer lo propio con su sexo. Se vino en sus manos, tiñiendo de blanco sus vientres. Poco después, el rubio hizo lo propio en el cálido interior de Gaara, quien increíblemente, cayó dormido poco después. _

_Cuando despertó, pudo observar que sus ropas estaban mal puestas, seguramente Uzumaki había intentado ponérselas, sin mucho éxito. Volteó a su derecha, para encontrar a un rubio totalmente vestido y sonriente. Naruto se levantó de su asiento y miró fijamente a Gaara._

_-Gracias por aclararme mi duda – sonrió -. Ahora sé que sí eres todo pelirrojo. _

_Y se fue tranquilamente, dejando a un muy sonrojado Gaara._

¡Pero claro! Se _iluminó _Sasuke. Seguramente Gaara se refería a lo insistente y ruidosoque se volvía Naruto cuando quería saber algo. Aunque no era nada tan importante como para ponerlo en una guía. Bufó fastidiado, ya se imaginaría el resto de tonterías que diría el pergamino. Leyó el siguiente punto.

**2.Nunca apostar _limones _con Naruto. _Cortesía: Neji Hyuuga._**

¿Limones? Sasuke conocía lo suficientemente bien a Naruto como para saber que, de tener elección, Naruto apostaría por ramen. Era la comida favorita del rubio. Además¿tan _caros _eran los limones? Definitivamente no entendía por qué Neji había dado tal punto.

_A pesar de los años, Hinata seguía sintiendo un amor puro por Naruto. Y el rubio aparentaba no darse cuenta. Posiblemente para no meterse en problemas o esperando que Hinata desistiera. Cosa que no le parecía en lo más mínimo a Hyuuga Neji. Él ya estaba harto de las evasivas del rubio hacia Hinata, y pensó ponerle un fin a todo eso. Caminó decidido hasta el Ichiraku, donde encontró a un feliz Naruto devorando un tazón de ramen. El ojiazul volteó al sentir la pesada mirada de Hyuuga sobre él. Sabía que las cosas no iban por buen camino y sonrió inocentemente._

_-Hola Neji – saludó -. ¿Qué te trae por el Ichiraku?_

_-Naruto, quiero que dejes en paz a Hinata._

_-¡Pero si yo no hago nada, dattebayo!_

_-Quiero que dejes de darle esperanzas de una buena vez._

_-Umm... - pensaba el rubio -. ¡Ya sé¿Qué tal si hacemos una carrera?_

_-Y si gano, dejarás en paz a Hinata._

_-Sí – asintió el ojiazul -. Pero si yo gano, me darás un limón. _

_-¿Ah?... - exclamó sorprendido Neji por la extraña petición de Naruto -. Claro - fue lo único que atinó a decir. _

_Naruto acabó su tazón de ramen, y le dijo a Neji que se verían en dos horas en las puertas de Konoha. "Para que me dé tiempo de digerir", se excusó. Neji no tuvo ningún inconveniente, y a las dos horas, se encontró con el rubio, extrañamente puntual, en el lugar acordado. Quedaron que la carrera sería desde las puertas hasta detrás de las montañas de los Hokages. Una distancia bastante larga, digna de una carrera entre ninjas. Y empezaron a correr. Al principio, ambos llevaban un paso similar, pero al doblar una esquina, el rubio se le perdió de vista. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan rápido? Corrió sin descanso durante unos cuarenta minutos, hasta que llegó al sitio acordado. Ahí, un sonriente, aunque algo agitado, Naruto, lo esperaba. _

_-Gané – sonrió_

_-Eso parece – le respondió el Hyuuga de mala gana_

_-Y tendrás que darme mi limón. _

_Neji nunca pensó en perder, pero de cualquier manera, tomó un limón de la despensa antes de salir. Así como no imaginó que Naruto dejaría como relevo en cada esquina un kage bunshin para asegurar su victoria, realmente deseaba ese limón. El Hyuuga desvió la mirada, se recargó cansado en la pared y, resignado, sacó el limón de su bolsillo. A los ojos de Naruto se veía totalmente apetecible. _

_-Toma – dijo extendiéndole el limón._

_-Pero yo no me refería a este tipo de limones._

_-¿Eh? - ¿desde cuando a Naruto le importaban tanto los limones? - Yo me refería a este tipo de limones._

_Un instante después, Neji pudo sentirse aprisionado entre el cuerpo de Naruto y la fría pared. Naruto comenzó a besar el cuello del ojiblanco, mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo del espantado ninja. Succionaba con delicadeza el blanco cuello, hasta que Neji opuso resistencia._

_-Naruto yo..._

_-Neji¿no piensas darme mi limón?- inquirió de forma inocente -. Pensé que tenías palabra._

_Le había dado en el clavo al orgulloso Hyuuga. Vencido y con los argumentos en contra, el dueño del byakugan se recargó nuevamente contra la roca, listo para lo que el Uzumaki quisiera hacer. Tenía palabra. El rubio se lamió los labios. Había calculado todo. Incluso como hacer tocar el cielo al ojiblanco._

_Sin la resistencia de Neji todo fue más fácil. Naruto empezó desvisitiendo al ojiblanco entre tentadoras caricias. Lamió delicadamente sus pezones, exitándolos. Mordió la delicada piel expuesta, dejando visibles marcas de su paso. Pasó la punta de su lengua por el contorno de su ombligo, y luego la introdujo en la pequeña cavidad. Hyuuga intentaba contener sus gemidos, pero era inútil. Naruto se había dado cuenta, y eso sólo lo alentó a continuar. _

_Bajó de un tirón sus pantalones, dejando expuesta la hombría de Neji. Satisfecho, la apretó con la mano, masajeándola. El ojiblanco se puso completamente duro. Pasó sus manos por atrás de la cintura del perdedor, atrayéndolo. Separó lentamente sus piernas para después colocarse bajo él. Apresó sus glúteos con sus manos y los abrió un poco, para dejar expuesta su entrada. Usó su lengua para lubricarla, lamiendo no sólo la entrada, también los testículos y la extensión de su miembro. Al llegar a la punta, la mordió suavemente. Neji no pudo evitar gemir. Naruto se terminó de meter a la boca la virilidad del ojiblanco, haciéndolo olvidar que sólo estaba en esa situación por una apuesta. Neji entrelazó sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos, pidiéndole más. El rubio lo satisfizo por unos instantes más, para luego deslizarse en dirección opuesta, rozando su miembro con sus dientes, haciendo que el Hyuuga se arqueara en forma provocadora. Volvió a meterse toda la extensión de Neji, quien comenzó a mover sus caderas demandando un ritmo. Naruto lo concedió, e instantes después, pudo escuchar un hipnotizante gemido salir de la boca de Neji. _

_Se incorporó, y reclamó ansioso la boca de su compañero, quien correspondió sin saber exactamente qué hacía, pasando sus brazos por su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, rozando sus sexos. Apresurado, Hyuuga bajó torpemente los pantalones de Naruto, apresando su sexo, de la misma manera que el rubio había hecho tiempo atrás. El ojiazul lo levantó un poco, y lo besó nuevamente. Colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su compañero, quien ansioso bajó un poco, para sentir al menos la punta dentro de él. Naruto empujó y terminó de penetrarlo. Un grito que mezclaba a partes iguales el dolor y el placer se confundió con los gemidos de Naruto, quien, una vez que sintió que Neji estaba listo, comenzó a moverse. El ojiblanco enterró las uñas en la espalda del rubio, tratando de apaciguar el dolor para concentrarse sólamente en el placer, sintiendo la manera salvaje y pasional en la que era embestido. Un exquisito escalofrío lo recorrió completamente, provocando que se corriera sin que su miembro recibiera atención. Naruto lo secundó, dejando su mente en blanco al alcanzar tan ansiado placer. Sin quererlo, se miraron a los ojos, exhaustos. El ojiazul esbozó una sonrisa divertido por lo avergonzado que lucía su más reciente presa al recordar lo que había estado haciendo. Se separó de él, y comenzó a vestirse. Neji lo imitó, ya había sido demasiado vergonzoso lo que había sucedido como para que alguien lo encontrara desnudo._

_-Bueno, al parecer gané yo – sonrió Naruto -. Y no te preocupes, Neji, ya le diré a Hinata-chan que no me interesa – pronunció, haciendo que la cara del Hyuuga mostrara sorpresa -. He encontrado mucho más interesante a otro Hyuuga._

Sasuke no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado para que Neji colaborara con ese punto. "Alguna tontería", pensó. Y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, decidió leer el siguiente punto.

**3.Nunca dejar que Naruto te _explique_ nada. _Cortesía: Sai_**

La cara del Uchiha era todo un poema. Apenas había leído tres puntos del disparate que era ese pergamino y ninguno le había hecho sentido. Bueno... tal vez el de Gaara. Pero...¿ésto¿Quién en su sano juicio le pediría a Naruto que le explicara algo? Definitivamente, de los tres puntos que llevaba leídos, éste se ganaba el premio a la estupidez.

_Por sugerencia de Kakashi, quien notaba demasiado tenso a Naruto con el asunto del Uchiha, habían ido a las aguas termales. El hospital de Konoha tenía varios problemas, y Sakura no pudo acompañarlos. Así que fue un viaje exclusivo para los chicos del equipo siete: Kakashi, Naruto, Sai... y Jiraiya, quien al enterarse del destino al que se dirigían insistió en acompañarlos._

_Ya en la tarde, sólo se encontraban Kakashi, Sai y Naruto relájandose en las aguas termales. El Sannin ya había sido golpeado en más de una ocasión y obligado a dejar el lugar, a petición de las huéspedes del lugar. El alegre ninja tuvo sed, y se levantó por una bebida, sin preocupación en cubrirse. _

_-Aún la tienes pequeña – comentó Sai, mientras se recargaba contra la pared. _

_El rubio casi se ahogó con la limonada. Kakashi, que aún conservaba su máscara, despegó la vista de su libro, para ver a aquellos dos. La mirada de Naruto reflejaba molestia... pero no sólo eso. Había algo que no le gustaba. Sai, por otro lado, estaba tan inexpresivo como siempre. Hatake se dió cuenta que las cosas sólo podrían ponerse más feas. Así que hizo lo que cualquier buen ninja haría: tomó su toalla, rodeó su cintura con ella y se fue en silencio, pasando desapercibido._

_-¿Y eso qué? - dijo Naruto desafiante cuando por fin se le ocurrió algo que decir._

_-Seguramente por eso no tienes novia – dedujo Sai, impasible -. No podrías satisfacerla._

_En lugar del esperado enojo que Sai esperaba encontrar en el rostro del genin, pudo observar como sus labios se curvaron en sonrisa maliciosa. Varios ninjas habrían salido despavoridos frente a eso, pues el rubio sólo sonreía así cuando tenía la certeza de que la victoria estaría de su lado. Pero él, curioso de la "conducta humana", se quedó para ver hasta dónde llegaba._

_-Sai¿has estado leyendo esos libros otra vez?_

_-Sí, ahí explican el funcionamiento y..._

_-Hay algo que esos libros no dicen – interrumpió el rubio._

_-¿En serio? - preguntó "sorprendido"._

_-Sí. ¿Quieres saberlo?_

_Sai asintió. Quizá ese ninja no tuviese demasiados sentimientos, pero si había algo que le caracterizaba era la curiosidad.Y ese día aprendería que no siempre es bueno ser demasiado curioso. Naruto acabó con su limonada de un sólo trago, y se sumergió nuevamente en las aguas. En un instante, se encontraba frente a frente con Sai. _

_-Me encargaré de que te quede bien claro._

_Antes de que el ex-ANBU pudiese reaccionar, se encontraba acorralado. Los brazos de Naruto a cada lado, y sus respiraciones peligrosamente cerca. Sin embargo, fue hasta que sintió la manera morbosa en que Uzumaki tallaba su pierna contra su entrepierna cuando se dió cuenta que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Aunque, probablemente, habría sido accidental. Lo que no le pareció accidental, fue la forma en que el ojiazul le besó de repente, al tiempo que brindaba tímidas caricias a su sexo. Empujó ligeramente al rubio, para darse vuelta y salir de ahí. Sólo que no había logrado salir de ahí. _

_Sai supo que las cosas se ponían aún más feas cuando los brazos de Naruto lo tomaron posesivamente, mientras sentía como el erecto miembro de su compañero de equipo se restregaba entre sus glúteos, al tiempo que el agua chocaba suavemente con sus cuerpos. Las cálidas manos del rubio recorrían su pecho, brindando especial atención a sus pezones. El genin se recargó contra su cuerpo, y mordió uno de sus blanquecinos hombros. Una de sus manos abandonó su pecho, y con delicadeza, se paseó hasta tomar el sexo de Sai, brindándole febriles caricias que lograron arrancarle algunos gemidos al otro ninja. Naruto estaba satisfecho, al lograr encontrar algún sentimiento reflejado en el rostro de su compañero, y más porque este no era otro que el deseo._

_Por otro lado, Sai comenzaba a pensar que las cosas no habían salido tan mal. Aunque era obvio que no era él quien hablaba, más bien, su despierto líbido. Se aferró al borde del estanque con ambas manos, sintiendo que era incapaz de mantenerse en pie. No sólo eran las hábiles manos del Uzumaki aprentando sus testículos y estimulando su miembro, además, su boca besaba y succionaba su descubierta espalda con maestría. La tibia lengua recorrió con tortuosa lentitud el cuello, provocándole escalofríos. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, pidiendo entre gemidos más rapidez, más pasión. Incluso el leve choque del agua contra sus partes íntimas le causaba placer. _

_Naruto, viendo la lujuria en los movimientos de Sai, supo que era momento de actuar. Separó tranquilamente sus glúteos, introduciendo lentamente sus dedos. Un quejido le indicó que Sai aún no estaba listo. Cuando los jadeos se hicieron presentes, retiró sus manos para colocar su miembro en posición. Subía y bajaba, paseando la punta de su sexo por la ansiosa entrada del ninja de cabellos negros. Varias veces se dió cuenta de la tentadora forma en que Sai empujaba hacia atrás sus caderas, con la intención de hacer más íntimo el contacto. De pronto, Naruto se alejó completamente._

_El sorprendido rostro de Sai volteó hacia su nuevo amante. Fue entonces cuando el rubio se acercó rápidamente, aprisionando sus labios en demandante beso, al tiempo que le penetraba con fuerza. De una sóla estocada, tocó el punto más sensible de Sai. Los gemidos de ambos inundaron el lugar, mientras Naruto embestía con fuerza el estrecho interior de Sai. Sus manos estimulaban con avidez el sexo de Sai, logrando que se corriera con rapidez. Naruto no tardó mucho más en venirse dentro del ex-ANBU, separándose de él, instantes después._

_Ambos respiraban agitadamente después de la pequeña "lección" que Naruto le había impartido a Sai. Se acercó seductoramente a su oído y sólo susurró unas palabras._

_-El tamaño no importa. Hay que saber usarla._

_Cínicamente, salió de las aguas termales, para ir a vestirse. Sin embargo, tampoco se cubrió esta vez. Estaba seguro de que Sai no diría nada, y si lo hacía, tampoco le importaba mucho repasar la lección.  
_

* * *

Y ps'eso fue el primer capítulo, como verán ps trama n'hay. Y ps ya tengo planeados a los otros cuatro ninjas que ps serán "atacados" por Naruto, pero ps hay tres que ps como que no me convencen mucho y ps acepto sugerencias. Ah, y ps tardaré en actualizar ps porque m'amiga que ps l'hace de beta tiene mucho trabajo y ps se tarda un chingo. Pero ps es l'única q'hace el trabajo sucio (y ps me pasó ésto aunque tiene examen mañana). Ps no sé si les haya gustado porque es la primera vez que ps de plano hago _Porn without plot _ (habrá ps como tres lemons por capítulo... bah, ps si son 10 es obvio), así que ps cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido. 

Zia Jian!

Dark Phinx.


End file.
